Sora no Otoshimono
by XxXSelvaXxX
Summary: Tomoki always gets these strange dreams but ever since Ikaros appeared, the dreams have gotten more weirder and might have a connection toward the angeloids...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A new Beginning

The sound of a loud alarm came off once it was time for Tomoki to wake up.

"Good morning, Master"

"Oh, good morning"

"I made grilled salmon for breakfast"

"Ok, thanks"

Tomoki walks into the den with the food on the table, and sits down until he sees the eyes still on the salmon.

"Umm… what's this?"

"It's salmon, Master"

"Well, it still has eyes on it"

"Is it not supposed to?"

"You're not supposed to eat the eyes on the salmon"

All of a sudden the salmon begins to move a little and jumps off the plate.

"What the hell…"

"Sorry, Master"

"Oh… its fine I guess… I'll just skip breakfast"

Tomoki and Ikaos begin to get ready for school while somebody knocks on the door.

Tomoki walks down, accidentally with no pants on and opens the door. Sohara was going to say good morning to Tomoki until she notice that there was no pants on Tomoki.

"Tomoki, what are you doing with no pants on!"

"Oh… ummm… well, you see I was in a hurry and-"

Sohara karate chopped Tomoki until he got a nose bleeds.

"Master, are you ok?"

"Umm… yeah, I'm fine I guess"

Tomoki, Sohara, and Ikaros went to school together until they met Nymph on the way.

Nymph just silently walked with them on the opposite side of Ikaros since she was ordered to kill her.

Once school started, Tomoki feel asleep and dreamt the same dream he always gets about an angel with long, blue hair comes down from the sky and cries for him about something but this time, the angel came down to warn him about something. He couldn't hear what the warning was about but she seemed scared and cautious. Sohara woke up Tomoki after school was over. Tears were coming down Tomoki's face and Sohara realized that it was the same dream as he had when he was little. Ikaros also seemed worried about the dreams Tomoki gets.

"I wonder why she was warning me", whispered Tomoki,

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing"

"Ok…."

Sohara and Ikaros walked with Tomoki until they got home.

Tomoki went upstairs in his room while Ikaros was making dinner.

She got worried so she went upstairs to check on him until she noticed Tomoki sleeping in his bed.

Ikaros never slept before so she was wondering what it would be like to go into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Tomoki went down stairs and saw a bowl of rice on the table.

"Good Morning, Master"

"Good Morning"

"Umm… Master, what is it like to go to sleep?"

"Oh, since you can't go to sleep it's like… charging yourself but sometimes you get dreams"

"Dreams…"  
"Yeah, there like a fragment of your memory and you are replaying the memory again"

"Master, what about that dream you always get?"  
"Oh, that's not a memory but-"

Tomoki just realized that not only it wasn't a memory but it didn't seem like a dream.

"Ikaros, can you give me one of those cards?"

"Sure, Master"

Ikaros went into a bag full of cards that are used to make wishes.

"Here, Master"

Tomoki wished for something that can look into his dreams.

"Master, what are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to investigate something in the dream, can you look out for the house?"

"Ok, Master"

Tomoki stepped into a black hole and once he stepped in, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Investigating the Dream

Again, on the field of grass, Tomoki sees the same angel coming down from the sky.

"What are you dong here Tomoki?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been protecting you from the angeloids"

"That's what Ikaros and Nymph are!"

"Don't worry about them; they're not like some of the others"

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is that I've been in your dreams, trying to warn you but someone else is perverting that!"

"Like who?"

"That's all I can say for now, please take care of my daughters…"

The angel flew away into the sky and disappeared. After that, Tomoki went to Ikaros and wanted to tell her what happened but he was afraid to.

"Master, how was it?"

"Oh, it was… normal I guess"

Tomoki didn't know if Ikaros was going to kill him or not. He didn't know if he should trust her but he had the feeling that he should.

"Ikaros..."

"Yes, Master?"

"Who was your master before me?"

Ikaros gave a sudden pause and stared at Tomoki with scared eyes.

"It's ok Ikaros, you don't have to tell me"

Ikaros looked away and tried to pretend nothing happened.

After that, Ikaros and Tomoki went to school together but Ikaros didn't say a word ever since Tomoki said that.

As always, Tomoki went to sleep and had the same dream again but he couldn't control himself as much as he could when he did it with the machine.

The angel was talking to him but he couldn't hear her. Just like the other dreams, she flew away in the sky. Sohara woke Tomoki up with tears on his face.

"I'm worried about the dreams you always get Tomoki, maybe we should go see a doctor or something"

"Its fine but I have a feeling these dreams have a connection to the angeliods"

"The angeloids… you mean like Ikaros and Nymph?"

"Yes"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I was able to talk to the angel once and she said that she was protecting me from the angeliods"

"So is Ikaros and Nymph trying to kill you?"

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling that they're not"

"So is there different angeloids that we haven't encountered yet?"

"I believe so"

Tomoki and Sohara were more interested in the angeloids now that there are some connections to them.

Tomoki, Sohara, and Ikaros went home together after school like usual.

"Master, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Umm… what ever you want I guess"

"Are you sure, Master?"

"I'm sure"

All of a sudden, Ikaros stretched out her wings and flew away to the market and went back to get some watermelon.

"Do you want watermelon for dinner, Master?"

"Oh… sure…"

Once Ikaros called Tomoki for dinner, Tomoki noticed that there was no food on the table.

"Ummm… Ikaros, theres no food on the table"

"I don't want to cut up the watermelon"

"Then do you want me to?"

Ikaros nodded her head no.

"Then what are we going to have for dinner?"

"…nothing"

There was an awkward silence in the house.

"Can I have that watermelon for a second, Ikaros?"

"I'm sorry Master but I don't want to"

"Please?"

Tomoki gave Ikaros the sad puppy face and Ikaros fell for it.

"Ok, here it is Master but don't-"

Immediately, as soon as Tomoki got the watermelon, he cut it up into pieces but Ikaos began to cry.

"Master…."

"Yes Ikaros?"

Tomoki didn't want to make Ikaros upset so he ran out in the dark to the market and bought a watermelon and when he came back, Ikaros soon began to make a grave in the backyard and threw the watermelon in there.

"Ikaros…"

"Yes, Master?"

"I was going to buy you a new one so we could eat that one but…"

"Did I do something wong, Master?"

Tomoki began to sigh and patted Ikaros's head

"No, you didn't do anything"

Ikaros began to blush and gave a little smile.

Just then, Tomoki thought that Ikaros wasn't one of the angeloids that the angel was talking about but instead, he thought Ikaros was cute.


End file.
